Farewell
by DeadlyHuntressCeres
Summary: Sidestory to "The Jed and Heather Show". It will contain a major timeskip (13 years). Jed starts to change more and more, Heather is worried and visits a specialist. What is wrong with our favourite Slasher? Find it out. (Contains OC Character-Chelsea Sawyer, Chop-Tops daughter) Category: Alternative Timeline Rating: T Read and review as always.


**_Hey guys, this here is a little side story which plays in the Universe of my other FF _**

**_"The Jed and Heather Show"_**

**_It is set a few years in the future, the year is 2023. Jed is 67 by now and Heather in her 50's and Chop-Top far over 70. Slightly difference is that now the veterans daughter also lifes in the household(My OC Chelsea) They life together as a family and do their daily works as usual. _**

**_But one member of this family will soon witness a great changing which will affect all members of the clan pretty much. _**

**_Anm: This is like an alternative ending to my Story "The Jed and Heather Show". I already have figured out the end but this idea spooked around in my head far too long so i had to write it down xD. Enjoy ._**

* * *

**_Title of Story:_**

**_"Farewell"_**

**_Chapter 1:_**

_**[**13 Years in the future**]**_

_**August 19th 2023**_

_Heather was wandering around the house. Her mind was occupied by a foreign feeling lately, not sure what exactly this was her restless mind as well body continued to strife through the mansion and through the countless memories this place had by now. _

_She was a 50 year old woman, good looking for her age however, barely aged in these last 13 years, gained a few pounds here and there but not much. Since last week shortly after Jeds accident with the Chainsaw however this was changed and under her eyes dark shadows appeared making Heather so much older and frowning lines also showed up on her forehead. _

_Jed was hunting a victim as it happened...out of sudden he stopped and was looking around himself as something wasn't right. As Heather asked him later what was wrong he told her(in his limited way of course) that he lost the feeling in his both arms out of sudden. His cousin shrugged it off at first not thinking of a danger at all. Then as Jed continued to follow the nearly escaping stranger he got tangled up in his legs making him falling on the ground groaning, the Chainsaw crushing on his left leg...the same spot which was hit so many years ago making Jed scream in their sake Chop-Top had catched the escaper soon after..._

_This time his legs had no feelings in it. After hearing her cousins problems Heather started to get worried and decided to visit a doctor. I don't have to mention that Jed was everything but not happy about this and made a fuss about a great time. Fixing up the flesh wound as good as possible Heather called the doctor( a good friend of Verna). _

_Good an hour later Doc Bader came, an elderly man with a white long beard which would let Santa looking pale in comparison. Heather told him what happened and remarked that certain other problems appeared too in the last time. _

_Bader looked over Jed from head to toes and came to the conclusion that it had something to do with his brain, it was the center of all nerves which also occupied his arms and legs with informations so it was the most plausible thing to assume. In the worst case those things were signs for an soon coming stroke or another cerebral illness. _

_Another thing Heather discussed with the doctor was Jeds progressing loss of memory and orientation which made the hunting far more complicated and dangerous. _

_Nodding his head slowly he gave Heather a recipe for medicine that would help keep up with the orientation difficulties as well memory loss. Bader also gave her the number of a very good neurologist in Austin, he was the best in whole Texas and he was specialised on those symptoms Jed was showing lately. Bidding his goodbyes the doctor left a worried Heather behind. Chop-Top who overheard the talk was furious. Something was not right with his baby brother and he wanted to know what! Stomping in direction of Heather and Jed Chop-Top rather loudly decided to acompany both on their trip to Austin. Chelsea(Chop-Tops daughter) had to hold him back for a while until he had calmed down to a certain amount. _

_"_Look guys, i really appreciate your eagerness of joining Jed and me on our drive to Austin but think of the ruckus this would cause. "

"Nonsense, i will come with you i have all rights to do so! Bubba's not feeling well and as his big bro i have to keep him healthy!"

"*sigh* alright, you can come with us but please stay civil okay? No slashing no trashing around...you've to promise me..."

"I promise...heh heh heh *crossing fingers behind his back*"

_So Heather, Jed and Chop-Top drove to Austin shortly after their discussion with an ungood feeling in their guts. Jed was overly nervous because of driving up all the way to Austin, a big scary city with lots of even more scarier people...his stomach started to rebel loudly. _

_Chop-Top tuned up the volume and put on his favourite tainted glasses as well his newly bought Sunny Bono Wig. It fitted him perfectly making him look just like the above mentioned singer. Music was his way to cope with everything around. Heather parked the car in the lot and guided them towards the medical center of Austin where this neurologist was located. _

_"_Heh heh heh i wonder if he wants to check me up also...he can't mess me up anyway heh hah!"

"For once i fully agree with you cu_z'. _Come on Jed this way it is!" _Heather took Jeds hand and leaded him through the big entrance door and into the reception where they managed to get a free place on the doctors patients list. Sitting down in the waiting room Chop-Top started to rock himself from one buttcheek to the other, smiling all the time. _

_"_Wonderful...you really fit in this environment Chop...they got you the role of the patient without any problems..." _shaking her head fiercly Heather started to read a magazine which she dropped soon after. _

_"_Everything will be fine Jed, i am sure that its nothing we have to worry 'bout."

_Trying to reassure her cousin with words only Heather didn't recognized Jeds absent look and his drifting to the left side of his seat...saliva was dropping out of the edge of his mouth, leaving a small puddle of drool on the floor. _

_"_Jed? Hey are you even listening to me? Jed?" _she shaked her cousin but all what came out of his mouth was a gurgling noise. Heather called for help and Chop-Top continued to talk with Jed. _

"Something is wrong with him!"

_"_Call the doctor immediately..." _one of the receptionists runned to get the doctor, the other one kneeled down besides Jed and studied him thoroughly. _

_"_He shows signs of a cerebral insult, since how long is this going on?"

"Just a few seconds ago, i talked to him and out of sudden he drifted off, drooling on the floor. "

_After an eternity the doctor finally came rushed in overlooking the situation in a matter of seconds. By now Jed's conciousness came back slowly and he snapped out of his state looking around himself confused. _

_..._

**_to be continued_**


End file.
